Duelos de Vontades
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Continuando meus duelos, agora vamos ver o que acontece com Kuchiki Byakuya e Abarai Renji durante uma visita ao mundo real, ou talvez na volta... Yaoi, talvez lemon. Quem será o próximo casal insano?
1. Chapter 1

**Duelos de Vontades**

Fanfiction de ShiryuForever94

Anime: Bleach

Gênero: YAOI (Relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens)

Betagem: Nina Aioros e Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (Duas power escorpianas, só podia né... XD)

**ATENÇÃO**: Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui.

**DISCLAIME**R: Bleach não me pertence. Uma pena, mas enfim... Todos os direitos são de Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump, vai saber. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos. Aliás, ultimamente ando com gosto por espadas...

**LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL**: Esta história se passa em uma época fora da cronologia do mangá, então nem tentem achar com certeza o tempo. Sou meio novata em Bleach, só comecei a assistir por conta da Youko Estressada, a quem dedico esta primeira fanfiction povoada de Shinigamis. Antes que me perguntem, eu venho do fandom de Saint Seiya, por isso meu nick pode soar estranho neste fandom, mas como eu me recuso ter mais de uma conta, vamos deixar isso para lá, certo? Se vai ter continuação? Não faço idéia, pode ser que sim, que não, posso resolver escrever mais duelos de vontades com outros lindos e totosos. Boa leitura.

**Zaraki Kenpachi e Kurosaki Ichigo**

- "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Aquela voz... Só havia uma pessoa que falava daquele jeito.

- "Estava demorando mesmo, Kenpachi."

- "Você voltou ao Soul Society quando? Por que não me procurou?" Zaraki tinha um sorriso estranho nos lábios.

- "Estou aqui acompanhando Rukia. Temos um trabalho a fazer e precisávamos falar com Byakuya."

- "Decididamente você não tem o menor respeito, não é mesmo?" Zaraki riu o riso sardônico e perigoso dele.

- "Nem me venha dizer que tenho que ficar falando taichou, taichou, taichou, isso enche, sabia?"

- "Você não tem sido um bom menino. Vamos lutar?"

- "Kenpachi, estou trabalhando, dá para ser outra hora?"

- "Não." A gigantesca reiatsu do capitão Zaraki Kenpachi parecia envolver toda a soul society. O mesmo sorriso arreganhado e perigoso de sempre, o mesmo olhar cheio de insanidade. – "Se não vier, vou te matar aqui mesmo. Não pode me cortar, Ichigo-kun."

O orgulho de Kurosaki não ia aceitar aquilo de jeito nenhum. Franziu os olhos com raiva. Aquele capitão era um perfeito maníaco! Que iria fazer?

- "Vai logo ou vamos ter que aguentar essa trepidação espiritual por tempo demais." Abarai Renji encostou-se num muro e ficou observando Ichigo fazer cara de quem estava zangado e não era pouco. – "Anda logo, Ichigo. Tá com medo?"

- "Vai se ferrar, Renji." Ichigo atacou Kenpachi com determinação. Não era de ficar lutando por nada, mas também não ia deixar seu orgulho ser pisado daquele jeito.

- "Ah, agora sim. Eu te irrito, Kurosaki?" Golpes primorosos e certeiros contra a espada imensa de Ichigo. -"Sua espada é grande, hein, Ichigo!"

- "Vai pro inferno, Kenpachi! Vamos acabar logo isso que tenho mais o que fazer!" Outro golpe violento, agora parecia que Ichigo estava na dianteira. – "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Kenpachi riu. Estava cada vez mais interessado nos cabelos alaranjados e no corpo esguio. Aquele rapazinho, aquele homem... Era tão... O espírito indomável e o ar beligerante. Mudou de posição e numa velocidade assustadora, atirou Ichigo contra uma parede e prensou-o com seu corpo enorme, de costas para si. – "Gosta de espadas grandes, Ichigo?"

Renji arqueou uma sobrancelha e observou seu taichou, Kuchiki Byakuya, aparecer por ali. – "Está tudo sob controle, taichou, apenas uma pequena luta entre amigos."

Ao seu estilo, Byakuya não demonstrou sequer ter percebido que Abarai havia falado consigo. Parou ao lado de seu fukutaichou e apenas observou.

- "Eu tomo conta de tudo, taichou, não precisa se preocupar." Renji observou o olhar de canto de Zaraki para seu capitão e não gostou nada.

- "Veio aprender como se faz, Kuchiki? Por que não toma logo coragem e toma uma atitude? Eu não sou cego, aliás, apenas alguns aqui é que são desprovidos de visão." Kenpachi segurou Ichigo com mais força e forçou seu corpanzil contra o dele, roçando seu sexo excitado contra as nádegas do outro.

- "Que diabos acha que está fazendo!" Kurosaki arregalou os olhos ao sentir aquela dureza toda roçando em seus glúteos e arquejou com a mão forte de Zarachi que o fazia soltar sua espada. – "Pare com isso, desgraçado!"

Byakuya não deixou o sorriso que queria aparecer passar de uma leve impressão e olhou de canto para Renji, que parecia bastante interessado e que passou lentamente a língua nos lábios. – "Não sabia que era voyeur, Renji. Nem mesmo sabia que gostava de homens, sempre achei que se interessava por Rukia." Nenhum tom a mais ou a menos, nenhuma noção dada sobre o que pensava. Byakuya poderia ser comparado a uma parede de vez em quando.

- "Não, taichou! Não é isso." Renji corou um tanto. Na verdade, estava era pensando quando finalmente teria coragem de se declarar para seu estimado capitão. Não tinha muitas esperanças, afinal o Kuchiki Byakuya era um viúvo que jamais se havia interessado por ninguém. Ou se havia, não demonstrava de jeito nenhum. Sem falar que ele devia ser heterossexual, ou assexuado, ou simplesmente eunuco, vai saber.

- "Vamos embora, Renji. Agora." Byakuya deu meia volta e começou a andar. Não esperava por ninguém, não prestava contas a ninguém. Era um nobre e se portava como tal. Sempre.

Um suspiro cansado de Abarai foi a resposta, seguiu seu capitão sem poder fazer nem dizer nada. Quem sabe outro dia? – "Está bem, Kuchiki-taichou."

- "Você anda triste, Renji."

Abarai quase engasgou. O capitão havia notado? Bem, talvez no dia seguinte... Quando fossem naquele trabalhinho ingrato de investigação no mundo real, pudesse tentar dizer algo.

- "Você está gostando, não é?" Kenpachi rilhou os dentes e virou Ichigo para si, a diferença de altura era considerável, de porte físico também. No entanto, aquele rapaz tinha um fogo incrível no olhar.

- "Se pensa que vai vencer a luta com esses golpes baixos, está muito enganado. Lute como homem!" Ichigo se debateu sem entender porque sua reiatsu parecia não reagir de jeito nenhum. Sentia-se sem forças! Era como se sua alma quisesse outra coisa e não sua reação àquela absurda aproximação de Zaraki. As mãos enormes dele, o peito semidesnudo, a boca larga e o riso sardônico. Os olhos de Kenpachi... O que ele pensava?

- "Prefiro te foder como homem." Foi a resposta em alto e bom som. Zaraki viu o assombro nos olhos do shinigami substituto e riu um tanto.- "Ora, vamos, vai me dizer que nunca notou que minha implicância e mania de lutar com você tem mais a ver com sexo que com disputas de poder? Eu o acho um tesão, Ichigo, simples não?"

- "Você é doido! Eu sou homem!" Kurosaki tentou se soltar das mãos fortíssimas e tudo que conseguiu foi ter seus lábios cobertos pelos do outro num beijo esfomeado. O calor de Zaraki era impressionante! Como podia se livrar dele, como podia... Arfou com a língua forte do taichou serpenteando em sua boca. Tentou não retribuir, de jeito nenhum, mas as mãos fortes deslizando em seu peito e invadindo sua roupa para tocar seus mamilos fizeram com que suspirasse e se visse deixando aquele maluco sugar sua língua em movimentos ritmados e, tinha que admitir, muito gostosos.

Kenpachi notou a hesitação e também ouviu os gemidos abafados e se pudesse, gargalharia. No momento, apenas deixou que seu corpo imprensasse mais o do outro shinigami e descolou as bocas. – "Vai gostar. Sou grande, mas sei fazer carinho apesar do jeitão atirado. Ou talvez eu não seja tão carinhoso assim, mas vou te fazer gozar do mesmo jeito."

- "Some daqui! O que acha que sou? Um brinquedo?" Ichigo tentou se soltar, de novo, com o mesmo resultado: nenhum sucesso. A reiatsu opressora de Kenpachi estava afetando-o demais e, apesar de ser muito forte, não ia admitir jamais que estava ficando excitado com aquele corpo imenso se esfregando no seu, com o olhar pervertido do outro, com o gosto bom de homem em sua boca, sem falar na mão forte que apertava um mamilo e na virilidade muito rija que... Que...

- "Tá doido pra me dar, admite. Sua bunda está louca pra sentir meu pau entrando, não está não?"

- "Como você é grosseiro!"

- "Bem, eu acho que sou bem grosso, mesmo, mas você vai descobrir."

- "ME LARGA!" Ichigo não queria nem imaginar. Aquele homem era muito mais alto, mais forte, maior, mais velho. Pior do que isso, será que era mesmo mais poderoso?

- "Mas de jeito nenhum. Quer aqui no meio da rua ou podemos ir para algum outro lugar? Por mim tanto faz, basta levantar essa roupa doida mesmo e pronto. Sabia que não uso nada por baixo pra facilitar as trepadas?"

Ichigo estava decididamente boquiaberto. Aquele capitão era alguma espécie nova de pervertido sexual? Nunca ouvira tanta sandice junta antes. Seus olhos arregalados e sua hesitação pareciam fazer Zaraki ainda mais interessado.

- "Eu creio que para uma primeira vez, podíamos ao menos deitar em algum futon. Vamos ver o local mais perto." Sem cerimônia nenhuma, arrastou Ichigo como se ele fosse uma trouxa e entrou porta adentro de um alojamento qualquer. – "SAIAM!" Berrou deixando sua reiatsu dar bem conta de como estava a fim de arrumar encrenca e os poucos ocupantes daquele lugar saíram em debandada.

- "Zaraki, isso não é correto." Ichigo resolveu mudar de tática. Já que berrar e se debater não estava funcionando, talvez apelar para a razão, a mente do taichou, desse resultado. Não tinha lá muita esperança, afinal de contas Kenpachi parecia estar bem além da razão.

- "Não é correto é me fazer esperar tanto. Se fosse outro daqui já tinha arriado as calças e esperado quieto que eu sou bom de cama uma barbaridade. Vamos parar com a conversa? Fica pelado logo de uma vez." Zaraki abriu o traje escuro do shinigami substituto e sem pudor algum jogou-o no chão e deitou-se em cima dele.

- "Porra, Zaraki, ficou doido?" O pavor de Ichigo só aumentava. Aquele corpo imenso em cima do seu estava uma preocupação a mais. E aquela... "Coisa" dura e quente no meio das suas agora desnudas coxas? Não queria nem ver... Sentir já estava um imenso problema.

- "Puta que pariu, está pior que mulher virgem! Cala a boca e abre mais as pernas! Pode ser ou está difícil?"

- "Não pode ser! E agora? Vai respeitar o que eu estou falando?" Na verdade, Kurosaki não tinha a menor esperança de que o outro desistisse. Começava a ter certeza que não ia escapar.

- "O que você diz não é verdade, então não preciso nem levar em consideração." O taichou mordiscou um mamilo do jovem e depois chupou com força, ouvindo o gemido de Kurosaki sair quase que sem controle. Deixou uma das mãos correr pelas pernas firmes e levantou uma delas colocando-a em seu ombro. Tinha que deixá-lo sem defesa ou não ia conseguir.

- "Você é muito arrogante!" Ichigo murmurou perdendo o ar quando Kenpachi alcançou seu membro que, contrariamente à sua vontade, estava bem acordado. – "Pare!" Ainda reclamou mais um tanto enquanto o riso de canto e a cara de tarado de Zaraki o punham meio temeroso e com alguma certeza de que não ia ser ouvido.

- "Com esse pau duro ainda quer me convencer que não está com vontade? Não minta que é feio." O taichou apertou a ereção alheia com jeito e ouviu o gemido mais alto. – "Agora seja bonzinho e me deixa beijar essa boca gostosa." Inclinou-se numa posição um tanto desconfortável para ele, mas não ia deixar aquele homem se livrar assim depois de tanto trabalho.

Ichigo ia replicar.

Ia.

Sua boca foi sugada, mordida, lambida e a língua de Kenpachi não parava de jeito algum. Para piorar, Ichigo sentiu seu corpo reagir aos toques em seu membro, aquilo era tão bom...

O shinigami substituto acabou por enlaçar o pescoço grosso do taichou e cedeu sua boca a ele, girando de leve a cabeça para encaixar melhor e começou a sugar e aproveitar o beijo. Era o que Kenpachi esperava.

O poderoso capitão partiu o beijo alguns segundos depois.

- "Agora que já concordamos, vamos facilitar um pouco tudo isso. Não resista ou te dou um ou dois socos que já estou pegando fogo e com quase nenhuma paciência." Afastou-se deixando Ichigo respirar um tanto mais e deixou sua roupa escorregar pelos ombros. Há muito já se livrara da haori de capitão e seu corpo avantajado, firme, musculoso, se expôs, agora totalmente, aos olhos abismados de Kurosaki.

Sim, olhos abismados.

- "Eu nunca imaginei..." Ichigo tinha os olhos arregalados e não conseguia tirar os olhos da intimidatória ereção daquele homem. Por todo o Seireitei! Aquele homem era muito bem dotado! Sem entender exatamente o motivo, o shinigami mais novo arfou e passou a língua nos lábios sem mesmo se dar conta.

- "Sabia que ia te causar espanto. Meus amantes costumam entrar em pânico, mas depois de um tempo, só sabem dizer que querem mais e mais. Vai descobrir como um pau grande é bom no sexo entre homens. Você vai deixar eu enfiar tudo, não vai? Bem gostoso?"

Ichigo não sabia sequer o que dizer. Nem teve tempo para dizer mais nada pois Kenpachi deu outro sorriso sádico e curvou-se para engolir a ereção do jovem de cabelos laranjas e sugar com vagarosidade desesperadora, embora com sucção bem forte.

- "Zaraki..." O lamento de Ichigo apenas aumentou o desejo do taichou que sem se fazer de rogado, largou o membro rijo e lambeu os testículos e a entrada do rapaz, umedecendo a área e logo depois sugou seus próprios dedos. Sem relaxar um pouco o jovem, seria uma experiência bem dolorosa. Teve um lampejo de carinho e suspirou, deitando totalmente nu em cima do outro e se esfregando no membro dele, roçando seu membro no dele, excitando-o.

- "Laranjinha, feche os olhos, imagine o que quiser, mas apenas permita a seu corpo se deixar levar por mim, é para seu próprio bem. Vou te chupar até você gozar, então seja um bom menino e não resista."

- "H-hein?" Quem disse que Kurosaki estava lá muito centrado no momento? A mão de Kenpachi massageou novamente seu membro e ele fechou os olhos. Não ia conseguir se negar, de jeito nenhum. – "Faça o que quiser." Murmurou corando um tanto.

- "Meu tipo de homem." Zaraki sorriu, deu um selinho no rapaz agora já um tanto mais colaborativo e, com o olhar de uma fera em frente à presa, introduziu um dígito no canal apertado dele.

A reação de Ichigo foi um gemido e um olhar de surpresa. Agarrou os ombros de Kenpachi que se debruçava sobre ele e corou um tanto ao ver que o taichou sorria de canto. – "Do que está rindo?" Reclamou baixinho.

- "Adoro ver a cara de desejo e medo que aparece nessas horas. Apertado... Isso vai ser delicioso. Tente apenas deixar tudo ir do jeito que tem que ir e pronto." Lambeu os lábios de Ichigo sem tirar os olhos dele e acrescentou outro dígito, girando-o com vagar, sentindo a textura das paredes do canal macio e quente dele. Zaraki gemeu de desejo e sentiu seu membro pulsar em antecipação ao prazer que teria.

- "Isso é desconfortável." Ichigo respirava em ritmo rápido, não estava gostando muito da experiência.

- "Está bem, então." O homem alto e de guizos no cabelo afastou-se um pouco do jovem, sem retirar os dígitos de dentro dele e desceu a língua pelos mamilos, abdômen definido, cintura esguia e mordeu levemente a lateral do quadril.

- "O que diabos está fazendo?" Kurosaki não pensou em mais nada quando o outro engoliu sua ereção e recomeçou a sugar, loucamente. Estava ficando zonzo, tonto, perdido e começou a gemer com a língua quente e por vezes áspera a chupar seu membro daquele jeito. Zaraki apertava a pulsante ereção do rapaz mais novo contra o céu de sua boca com a língua, chupava a glande e roçava a língua na pequena abertura, sugava de novo, apertava mais, sugava mais, e mais...

E mais.

- "Seu... Seu..." Ichigo movia-se no futon de um lado a outro, por vezes de cima para baixo, os quadris indo contra a boca sedenta e competente do taichou. Nem lembrava mais que havia dois dígitos em sua abertura. Sequer conseguiu perceber muito bem quando o terceiro dedo daquele maníaco foi posto dentro de si. Não conseguia raciocinar. Não podia evitar.

Tudo ficou ainda mais nebuloso e complicado quando o homem com o tapa-olho girou os dedos e alcançou a próstata do outro, roçando, pressionando, acariciando, excitando.

- "AH, ZARAKIIIII!" Ichigo gritou. Não conseguia mais... Não podia. Atingiu o clímax com o corpo pulando para cima, com as mãos enfiadas no futon, com os olhos fechados de puro prazer. Estava agora com as pernas afastadas, com o corpo quase jogado a esmo, zonzo, adormecido, perdido.

Os guizos do poderoso comandante soaram um tanto quando ele ergueu a cabeça, passando a língua de maneira safada e gulosa pelos lábios. – "Gostoso. Seu sabor é muito bom. Agora apenas fique quietinho."

Ichigo mal ouviu, ainda perdido no prazer que tivera. Sentiu ambas as pernas irem parar nos ombros do outro e gritou de pura dor quando o capitão entrou nele de uma vez, até o fundo, metendo nele com a força de um caminhão.

- "Assim que é bom, não acha?" Kenpachi segurava firme nas coxas do rapaz e metia alucinadamente, parecendo não se importar muito com os gemidos mais altos do outro. Na verdade, tinha certeza que aquilo doía um tanto, mas logo o rapazinho estaria louco novamente, querendo mais.

- "Você..." Ichigo tentou encarar Zaraki e ficou tremendamente corado ao ver a cara de perfeito tarado dele. O que eram aquelas mãos fortes apertando-o e segurando e que dizer do... Daquela coisa quente e dura que o massageava por dentro de um jeito insuspeitado? Não queria admitir, mas estava ficando duro novamente. Começou a arfar de novo, sentindo ondas de choque a cada metida daquele homem.

- "Vejo que já entendeu o significado de meter com força e está gostando." Zaraki não perdeu a oportunidade ao sentir o corpo de Ichigo tentar mover-se contra seu membro. – "Vamos facilitar suas vontades e me dar mais tesão?" Não esperou resposta, saiu de dentro dele com rapidez e pegou-o como se fosse qualquer coisa, colocando-o de quatro à sua frente, as belas e duras nádegas bem ali ao seu alcance. Deu-lhe um tapa sonoro e ouviu a reclamação do rapaz.

- "Que diabos você está fazendo? Pare com isso!" Ichigo reclamou, mas não por muito tempo, pois Zaraki embainhou a nova ereção de Kurosaki e novamente entrou nele, enquanto a outra mão agarrava a cintura esguia e o puxava mais e mais.

- "Vou te foder de um jeito que nunca mais na vida vai esquecer. Ninguém esquece Zaraki Kenpachi."

Kurosaki não conseguia argumentar, arquitetar um pensamento coerente que fosse. Tudo em que pensava era no tanto que aquilo era pervertido, pornográfico e delicioso. Gemia com as investidas do homem maior, apoiava-se como podia em suas mãos no futon e logo passou a quase gritar de prazer com os toques firmes, sucessivos e potentes em sua próstata. Estava ficando tonto, perdido e zonzo com tanta excitação.

Kenpachi não estava alheio a tudo aquilo, conseguia medir o desespero do outro por conta da dureza em suas mãos, do pulsar do membro excitado que masturbava sem parar, os arfares e gemidos de Ichigo sendo uma sinfonia gostosa de ouvir. – "Agora, vamos terminar essa tortura e ir direto ao que interessa."

Sem mais conversar, o capitão apertou a cintura do rapaz, aumentou o ritmo de maneira alucinada e ouviu com prazer os gemidos intensos, incontroláveis, de puro prazer.

Não demorou muito e Ichigo novamente perdeu o controle, jorrou seu prazer na mão perita do taichou e ofegou exausto, sentindo ainda os movimentos dele contra seu corpo.

- "Gostoso!" Zaraki trincou os dentes, segurou a cintura de Ichigo com as duas mãos, puxando-o para si, com força, quase empalando-o com seu membro avantajado. Gozou em jorros, feliz, e segurou o jovem que parecia estar desmaiando. – "Respire! Gostou?"

O rapazinho de cabelos de tom tangerina nem conseguia falar. Estava absolutamente acabado. Cansado. Sentindo o corpo inteiro formigar. Sem falar que Zaraki ainda estava dentro dele e a sensação era... Estranha.

- "Morreu de prazer?" Kenpachi soltou-o, retirando-se dele e se estirando, pelado e satisfeito, no futon.

- "Desgraçado..."

- "Ah, não, poupe-me de frescuras. Foi bom, delicioso eu diria. Você gozou também, então não reclama. Aliás, ainda está me devendo uma, pois sentiu prazer duas vezes e eu apenas uma. Vamos ter que repetir qualquer dia desses." Fechou os olhos e riu de canto.

- "Nem sobre o meu cadáver! O que está pensando?" Ichigo arrebanhou suas roupas e se cobriu o melhor que podia. Viu arranhões nos braços, uma marca na cintura, nem queria imaginar como estava seu pescoço... Os mamilos estavam vermelhos, inchados ainda. Tocou um deles com a mão e gemeu baixo. Estava bem sensível. – "Que diabos você me fez?"

- "Você é burro? SEXO! Conhece? Ou quer que eu chame Rukia para desenhar aqueles coelhinhos ridículos dela?"

- "Não ouse falar o nome dela! Pervertido! Imoral!"

- "Eu acho que vamos ter que repetir, tá muito nervosinho. Vem cá..." Estendeu um braço enorme e puxou Ichigo semi despido para cima de seu corpo. Encarou-o com seriedade. – "Gosto de você, baka."

- "TEME!" (desgraçado, maldito, em japonês)

- "Deixe disso, Kurosaki Ichigo." Permanecia sério. – "A vida é curta, embora aqui no Seireitei seja praticamente eterna. O que nos adianta viver eternamente se não podemos fazer nada que nos dê alegria, prazer? Foi tão ruim assim? Tem certeza?"

O rapazinho ficou calado, estendido em cima do corpo enorme daquele homem. Sua intimidade doía, o taichou era bem grande. Ao mesmo tempo, pensou nos beijos, no abraço, no prazer que tivera. Pensar nas mãos dele em seu membro o fez estremecer. Baixou os olhos, furioso e sem graça ao mesmo tempo. Havia gostado, isso sim. Droga de capitão tarado!

- "Diga que foi horrível e eu o deixarei em paz." Kenpachi sabia que ele não tinha como dizer aquilo. Podia até ter sido contra a vontade daquele shinigami substituto no início, mas depois...

- "Eu vou voltar para onde deveria estar." Ichigo safou-se do abraço de Kenpachi e terminou de se vestir, novamente. Procurou sua zanpakutou e não encontrou. Onde... Droga! Tinha ficado lá onde havia começado a luta. Como pudera deixar zangetsu lá? Como?

- "Não fique assim. Sua espada não vai fugir. Aliás, em termos de espada, creio que aprendeu algo novo, não?" Um riso sádico.

- "Você é sempre pervertido assim?" A voz de Ichigo era baixa, estava zangado porque havia gostado e não conseguiria jamais admitir que pensar em Zaraki enfiando-se nele lhe acendia o desejo.

- "Sou sincero, direto e sei o que gosto, sem me preocupar com pensamentos triviais infantis sobre se vou trepar com homem, com mulher ou se estarei vivo amanhã. Você devia relaxar mais. Ora, tenha paciência, vou de volta ao meu esquadrão. Quando quiser lutar, sabe onde me encontrar." Num movimento ágil, vestiu todo seu traje e embainhou sua espada sem dificuldade. Kurosaki permanecia calado. – "Até outra hora, Ichigo." Saiu andando, afastou a porta que separava aquele local do exterior e saiu, sem nem olhar para trás.

Um suspiro longo e o jovem shinigami mordeu os lábios com força. Então era assim, apenas um ato sexual e pronto. No que pensava? Não podia pensar de jeito nenhum que iria gostar de repetir aquilo! Podia?

Arregalou os olhos, apavorado com suas próprias sensações e sentimentos e saiu porta afora, em busca de sua Zangetsou. Para sua surpresa, o taichou do décimo primeiro esquadrão o esperava com ela na mão.

- "Não vai me deixar em paz?" Kurosaki bufou enquanto praticamente arrancava a espada da mão do outro.

- "Eu? Só faço o que quero. Até mais." O capitão recomeçou a andar.

- "Kenpachi..." Ichigo ficou furioso consigo mesmo.

- "Hum..." O homem de dois metros e vinte de altura e cento e oito quilos parou de andar, mas não se virou.

- "Nada..."

- "Eu sei."

- "Sabe o que?" A voz de Ichigo ainda era baixa. Ele estava... Oscilando. Seu bom coração estava pedindo atenção, estava tão... Abalado.

- "Eu sou velho demais para você, Ichigo. Esqueça-me."

- "Seu cretino desgraçado!" O rapaz berrou sentindo-se péssimo.

- "Então pare de bancar o idiota, tenha boas lembranças e quando quiser, sabe onde me encontrar."

Ichigo não tinha resposta, nem palavra alguma a dizer. Estava confuso e alterado demais para entrar em um duelo verbal fosse com quem fosse. Embainhou sua zangetsu e foi ao encontro de Rukia.

* * *

Bem, se leram até aqui, devem ter gostado. Se não for pedir muito, gostaria de reviews, pois é a primeira fanfiction de Bleach e estou sujeita às pedradas costumeiras quando se escreve coisas insanas como eu costumo fazer... Apenas sejam elegantes, ok? Crítica é algo salutar, baixaria é falta de caráter mesmo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Duelos de Vontades**

Fanfiction de ShiryuForever94

Anime: Bleach

Gênero: YAOI (Relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens)

Betagem: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange (Quem mais me aguenta? XD)

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui.

DISCLAIMER: Bleach não me pertence. Uma pena, mas enfim... Todos os direitos são de Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump, vai saber. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos. Aliás, ultimamente ando com gosto por espadas...

LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL: Esta história se passa em uma época fora da cronologia do mangá, então nem tentem achar com certeza o tempo. Sou meio novata em Bleach, só comecei a assistir por conta da Youko Estressada, a quem dedico esta primeira fanfiction povoada de Shinigamis. Antes que me perguntem, eu venho do fandom de Saint Seiya, por isso meu nick pode soar estranho neste fandom, mas como eu me recuso ter mais de uma conta, vamos deixar isso para lá, certo? Se vai ter continuação? Não faço idéia, pode ser que sim, que não, posso resolver escrever mais duelos de vontades com outros lindos e totosos. Boa leitura.

**Parte II**

(Peguei gosto por escrever com Bleach, pelo que estou vendo...)

**Kuchiki Byakuya e Abarai Renji**

"Veio aprender como se faz, Kuchiki? Por que não toma logo coragem e toma uma atitude? Eu não sou cego, aliás, apenas alguns aqui é que são desprovidos de visão."

Byakuya acordou bem cedo, como era seu costume e as palavras de Kenpachi no dia anterior ressoaram em sua mente. Aprender como se faz? Ora, o que aquele imbecil de parca inteligência achava que ele era? Não precisava aprender coisa alguma. E por que tinha que ser justamente ele a tomar uma atitude? Aliás, atitude quanto a que?

O "atitude" em pessoa ajoelhou-se à sua frente tão logo ele saiu para se preparar para sua viagem ao mundo real.

- "Bom dia, taichou. Está tudo pronto, irei abrir o portão assim que me for ordenado."

Abarai Renji.

O ruivo chamava a atenção do capitão há algum tempo. As tatuagens tão diferentes, o jeito de olhar, os cabelos vermelhos. Só que sua poderosa família não agüentaria outro escândalo.

A família Kuchiki era nobre e antiga. Byakuya fora bem treinado, dedicara-se ao máximo, tinha se incumbido de sua família e, finalmente, tornara-se capitão do sexto esquadrão, mas não por sua vontade. Era seu destino.

Suspirou quase imperceptivelmente.

Destino? Lei? Sua inglória dedicação à lei havia lhe rendido vários problemas. Já começara mal com seu clã ao se apaixonar por Hisana. Pensar nela ainda doía e tinha pela memória da mulher o maior respeito, mas sentia-se tão sozinho e tão triste por vezes. Notou o olhar inquisitivo de Abarai e se deu conta que estava praticamente ausente, perdido em pensamentos.

- "Vamos." Foi tudo que o belo Kuchiki disse. Os longos e sedosos cabelos estavam belamente arrumados nas kenseikaan. Seu cachecol voejava ao vento. Os costumes dos nobres.

O que os nobres pensariam se ele desse vazão aos desejos que vinham povoando sua mente ultimamente? O que pensariam de um viúvo que agora via algo mais que poder no seu tenente?

Não era certo.

Não era possível.

Renji...

- "Devo abrir o portão agora, taichou?"

- "Em frente." Kuchiki respirou fundo e esperou as borboletas do inferno que iriam guiá-los até o mundo real. Estava silencioso como sempre, mas agora também triste. Abrir o portão... Engraçado, pensou em abrir o coração.

- "Abarai..."

Renji arregalou os olhos. Seu capitão era tão distante e formal, jamais o chamara apenas de Abarai! Era sempre o nome todo ou no máximo Renji... O que estava havendo?

- "Taichou?"

- "Você já amou muito alguém e o perdeu? Já descobriu que tinha medo de amar de novo e ao mesmo tempo descobriu que não podia controlar o que sentia?"

Renji parou de andar imediatamente, tal foi o choque por que passou. Será que seu taichou havia se apaixonado novamente após Hisana? Quem seria? Ficou imediatamente com ciúmes e bufou. – "Não sei, taichou, não perdi ninguém ainda. Aliás nem sei se amei ainda, só sei o que sinto agora, quer dizer..." Tinha falado demais.

- "A solidão é indescritível, Abarai. A lembrança pode nos confortar ou nos aprisionar, a sensação de nada poder fazer é ainda pior que se dar conta que nunca mais veremos a pessoa que um dia amamos. É a natureza do amor, deixar que nosso próprio coração sinta uma dor incomensurável se tal amor nos for tirado." Nunca falara tanto e sentia uma tristeza ainda maior.

- "Está falando de sua falecida esposa, taichou?" O fukutaichou seguia atrás de seu superior com um franzir de cenho. Jamais haviam tido aquele tipo de conversa e, para ser sincero, não se sentia nada confortável com aquilo.

- "Estou falando de amor, apenas isso. Eu amava Hisana com todas as minhas forças e pensei que nunca mais fosse sentir isso de novo. Tenho medo, isso é um absurdo que eu diga, mas é algo de que tenho medo. Amar e sofrer novamente, não sei se iria suportar."

Agora Renji estava em total estado de assombro. Nunca em sua vida imaginara tais palavras saindo da boca de seu capitão. Jamais pensara muito na solidão que ele poderia sentir, aliás nunca quisera pensar que algum dia seu taichou poderia amar de novo. Ou talvez nunca quisesse pensar que ele poderia amar alguém simplesmente porque tinha a doce esperança de que seu capitão um dia o enxergasse. Mas era um egresso do Rukongai. Não podia sequer pensar nisso. Família Kuchiki, era a nobreza... Se bem que Hisana e Rukia...

- "Diga alguma coisa." Byakuya por sua vez estava ainda mais desconfortável. De onde tirara a idéia de que deveria ter tal tipo de conversa com Renji? Não era seu amigo íntimo, embora fosse o mais próximo disso que tinha. Por que aquela expressão de assombro no seu tenente estava enervando-o?

- "Capitão Kuchiki, perdoe-me, mas está apaixonado?" Renji ficou quase da cor de seus cabelos, felizmente o tom da pele antes clara foi disfarçado pela penumbra do caminho. Só de pensar que seu capitão poderia amar alguém... E que teria que aceitar, e talvez que ver... Oh, tomara não fosse verdade, fosse apenas uma idéia que surgira, fosse um engano.

- "Ainda não sei ao certo. Chegamos."

Byakuya retomou sua postura absurdamente distante e controlada, foi como se jamais tivessem tido aquela conversa. Andaram por Karakura em busca de seu alvo.

- "São três." Renji suspirou. Ficou sério como seu capitão e preparou-se para o combate.

Kuchiki moveu-se com sua graça peculiar e analisou a situação. Três? – "São três Gillians, mas temos um problema. Um Adjucha. O que estão fazendo aqui? Raramente eles vêm ao mundo real."

Abarai franziu a testa. Menos Grandes... Não muito inteligentes, nem rápidos, mas perigosos. O problema era que no mundo real a força de todos eles da Soul Society, Shinigamis e Capitães era reduzida. Não haviam pedido liberação naquele caso em especial, pois seu capitão se achara capaz de lidar com o problema em parceria consigo. Só que um Adjucha era bem diferente. – "Talvez devamos pedir liberação, taichou."

Kuchiki Byakuya era um homem orgulhoso. Usando o seu shunpo, um dos mais perfeitos de toda a Soul Society, moveu-se vasculhando tudo que podia para tomar uma decisão. Renji mal o viu sair e voltar.

- "Atinja dois Menos Grande e deixe o resto comigo." A voz baixa e o olhar sem expressão alguma.

- "Mas, taichou..." Renji encarou seu capitão e os belos olhos azuis acinzentados pareciam totalmente distantes. – "Sim, capitão." Era um bom tenente, confiava em seu superior e fez o que sabia fazer. Atacou um dos Menos Grande com um efeito não muito exagerado dada sua diminuição de poder e viu um cero se formar. Conseguiria desviar e não corria perigo.

- "Uive, Zabimaru." A potente zanpakutou estendeu-se em sua forma bonita e alongada, vários elos unidos pela reiatsu de Renji. Demorou um pouco mais que o fukutaichou pensara, mas conseguiu dar conta do primeiro Menos. De canto de olho, viu outro Menos ser partido em pedaços inimagináveis pelo poder de Kuchiki. O ruivo dirigiu-se ao seu próximo alvo sem mais demora.

Byakuya sequer se cansou com a primeira parte de seu trabalho. Se não estivesse com seus poderes limitados, teria terminado mais rápido. Faltava o Adjucha. Não o estava vendo, mas sentia sua energia. Suspirou e observou Abarai lutar contra o segundo dos Menos. Será que algum dia teria coragem de dizer algo a ele sobre como se sentia? Será que teria coragem de ir contra as regras, novamente?

Sim, pois o distante e alheio taichou do sexto esquadrão andava tendo abalos em suas convicções heterossexuais há algum tempo. Desde que lutara com Ichigo em sua forma Hollow e tivera noção de que sua vida poderia um dia acabar. O coração antes de aço de Byakuya agora temia, sentia. Tornara-se alguém mais humano depois de todo o episódio da quase morte de Rukia.

Rukia... Será que Renji amava sua parenta por adoção? O ruivo dava mostras, tantas vezes, de que se preocupava tanto com ela. Um olhar e viu que o mais jovem terminava seu trabalho. Ficou pensativo. Um erro e tanto para alguém da sua posição.

Kuchiki não se distraía, mas algo nele não estava normal naquele dia.

O capitão não viu o sorriso irônico do Adjucha que o espreitava. Não sentiu a pressão espiritual escondida com cuidado e não entendeu quando Renji correu loucamente em sua direção. O que estava acontecendo?

Cero.

O corpo de Renji derrubou seu taichou, ambos voaram longe do local de acerto do cero do maldito Adjucha. Renji se levantou com uma fúria incontrolável ao ver que seu capitão havia se ferido. Uma pequena marca no rosto de Byakuya...

Seu Byakuya.

Havia ainda uma mancha vermelha de sangue no peito de seu capitão.

Tão amado capitão.

Não hesitaria.

- "Bankai!"

A imponente e poderosa serpente partiu para destroçar aquele que ousara machucar seu capitão!

Seu amado capitão.

Não demorou muito, quase nada, pois a fúria de Renji misturada com seu amor e mais sua preocupação foram suficientes. Era um homem nervoso e por vezes falava alto demais, só que voltou para seu taichou com a expressão até calma. – "Trabalho terminado. Vamos para Soul Society, irá ser medicado pela Capitã Unohana sem demora, afinal é para isso que existe o 4º Esquadrão."

- "Não preciso de nenhum cuidado." Um olhar distante e digno.

- "É mais teimoso do que parecia."

- "Isso não é jeito de falar comigo." A voz era fria e cortante. – "Lembre-se de seu lugar."

- "Sei bem meu lugar, essa é minha dor." Abarai não se conteve e falou de chofre. O olhar de incredulidade que esperava vir de Byakuya não veio. Ele sequer parecia ter ouvido. – "Vou abrir o portão." Renji deu meia volta, sentindo-se um idiota total. Que humilhação...

- "O que você sente pela Rukia, Abarai Renji?" A solenidade nas palavras de Byakuya era evidente. Ele se levantara, espanando aqui e ali seu traje sempre tão arrumado, recolocando sua echarpe com cuidado e verificando que sua impecável presença continuasse altaneira.

- "Como é? Do que fala Kuchiki Byakuya-taichou?" O ruivo reagira mudando o tom ao sentir o jeito frio, distante, solene. Céus, será que o capitão se apaixonara pela parenta por adoção?

O olhar azul acinzentado ficou ainda mais frio. Seu tenente não era surdo, que soubesse. Na verdade, nem sabia porque perguntara aquilo. Não deu resposta, apenas moveu o rosto como a indicar que seu subordinado deveria abrir o portão de volta para a Soul Society.

Abarai interpretou aquilo como mero desprezo e suspirou, sentindo-se atoleimado. Abriu o portão, viu as borboletas do inferno e recolheu-se em seu silêncio enquanto seguia perto de seu capitão.

Desta vez não trocaram palavra alguma e a chegada de volta aos alojamentos do sexto esquadrão foi um tanto sem graça.

- "Não quer mesmo ver a Capitã Unohana, taichou? Sua túnica está avermelhada, sinal que o sangue passou pelo traje normal de shinigami e atingiu seu haori. Deve estar sangrando muito. Deixe ao menos que eu veja, por favor."

O coração de Byakuya abrandou um pouco. Renji estava mesmo preocupado. – "Na minha casa, não dou espetáculo em alojamento nenhum." Virou-se e desapareceu.

Shunpo.

Abarai revirou os olhos. Diabos de capitão genioso feito nem sabia o que. Até gostava do jeitão dele. Era calado, mas parecia sempre senhor da situação e lhe dava uma segurança como nenhum outro. Sim, estava loucamente apaixonado por Byakuya. Não tinha mais dúvida alguma.

Foi interrompido em seus pensamentos por um outro shinigami que falou algo acerca dos relatórios sobre os Menos, o Adjucha, o uso do portão...

- "Depois. Capitão Byakuya foi ferido." Falou isso em tom tão solene que o suboficial estacou, paralisado. Só então Abarai se deu conta de que não deveria ter dito algo assim. Era raríssimo que seu líder se ferisse. A última vez fora na batalha campal intensa quando da traição de Aizen, mas era outra estória. Haveria boatos. Muitos. – "Não foi nada sério, apenas alguns arranhões, não se preocupe, nem alarme o esquadrão."

- "O taichou precisa de cuidados? Chamarei a Capitã Unohanae..."

- "Não será necessário, ele não quer. Estou indo para a residência Kuchiki." Abarai não esperou nada mais e foi para seus aposentos, tomou um banho e arrumou-se o melhor que podia. Não havia muita criatividade em roupas shinigami, afinal. Droga, não era um encontro! Pegou uma maleta de primeiros socorros que sempre tinha à mão e rumou para a imponente morada de seu taichou. Foi recebido como se já o esperassem e conduzido a uma sala bem grande, com futons macios.

Uma porta se abriu e Byakuya surgiu, sem seu cachecol tradicional, com os cabelos totalmente soltos e umquimono totalmente azul escuro com uma faixa também azul em sua cintura, de seda pura. Um traje e tanto.

O ruivo sentiu-se deslocado, muito ciente de sua origem muito pobre e de sua condição de subordinado.

Byakuya ajoelhou-se na melhor tradição japonesa à frente de seu convidado e ficou parado como se fosse de gelo. Encararam-se por alguns minutos, como se estivessem esperando o tempo passar.

- "Abarai Renji, não tenho o dia todo." Kuchiki falara o nome dele de jeito diferente. Havia um tanto de... Carinho? Um quase minúsculo sorriso na pele de alabastro do nobre de família secular.

- "Perdoe-me." Renji já tinha o coração batendo à boca por conta do olhar penetrante do outro. A voz dele era bonita, sempre, mas dessa vez parecia tão suave.

- "Sofreu algum ferimento?" Byakuya perguntou ao tempo em que pensava que tinha sido um completo idiota. Como se deixara ferir? – "Talvez eu deva seguir seu exemplo nas próximas missões."

O ruivo tinha o olhar sério e abrira a pequena maleta retirando algum material quando o ouviu. Estacou com a mão no ar, segurando a gaze. Seu olhar encontrou o de seu superior e mordeu os lábios, sentindo... Sentia... Era tão pesado o que sentia. – "Não sou exemplo para um homem como o senhor. Pode me mostrar onde se feriu? Pelo visto já cuidou de seu rosto."

Kuchiki havia também tomado banho, lavado os cabelos, e cuidara razoavelmente de seu ferimento, de ambos, tanto no rosto quanto no peito. Afrouxou a faixa do quimono e afastou um tanto o tecido de seda pura, que acabou escorregando por seu ombro forte e esguio e mostrando um mamilo rosado, além do braço esquerdo e um tanto do início dos músculos abdominais.

Abarai susteve a respiração. Ele era... Tão perfeito. Tentou parar de pensar no quanto ele parecia ter a pele pura, sedosa e bonita e... – "Já fez algum curativo, pelo que percebo, não há muito mais sangue, mas mesmo assim, vou verificar. Não quero que fique doente."

Byakuya tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Iria esperar quanto mais? A vida toda? Tocou a ferida no peito e depois olhou para Renji. – "A dor não passou." Deslizou os dedos pelas bordas do ferimento, lentamente. – "Não é superficial, minha dor é profunda."

- "Como é? Está mais ferido do que parece?" Renji ficou muito preocupado e estendeu a mão para tocar na ferida enquanto examinava com mais atenção e aproximava o rosto procurando algum outro ferimento.

- "Não há curativo que me cure, não os do tipo que você trouxe." Byakuya estava oscilando, logo ele, que era seguro, distante, forte, impenetrável. Só que sua alma não fez questão de prestar atenção nisso.

Encararam-se com ambos os cenhos franzidos. Abarai corou intensamente e mordeu os lábios. – "Não compreendo, taichou."

- "Você ama Rukia?" Byakuya precisava saber.

- "Não." Foi a resposta firme do tenente. Abarai tomou uma decisão. – "Não é tal membro da família Kuchiki que eu amo..."

Silêncio.

Parecia que o coração de ambos parara de bater.

- "Perdoe-me, taichou, não sou digno, eu sei, mas não agüento mais. Se quiser, posso transferir-me para outro esquadrão. Pelo visto é o Senhor quem ama Rukia e eu talvez apenas esteja sendo um completo idiota em ter esta conversa." Renji levantou-se sem demora, tremendamente nervoso. – "Tudo que sou foi por esperar um dia superá-lo. Lutei para isso, esforcei-me ao máximo, para que se orgulhasse de mim." Deu meia volta e preparou-se para sair. Nem sequer chegou até a porta.

Mesmo um pouco ferido, o capitão Byakuya era reconhecido como o mais forte dos mestres que já havia existido em sua família, o líder das quatro nobres famílias. Não era qualquer homem e nem deixaria que Renji saísse de lá. Em milissegundos estava parado na frente do tenente com a expressão sem sentimentos que sempre ostentava, mas na verdade, seu peito ardia como fogo. De solidão... De paixão.

- "Qual membro da família Kuchiki você ama?" Um olhar ainda mais sério do que o que costumava ter. A postura perfeita, os longos fios escuros, a pele de alabastro, lábios entreabertos.

Abarai perdeu o juízo... O cheiro do taichou, a voz, o jeito dele parado ali, impedindo-o de ir.

- "Me perdoe, taichou, me perdoe..." Renji praticamente caiu nos braços dele, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço de uma vez e colou seus lábios aos do outro, sem conseguir pensar em nada. Sem conseguir controlar seu corpo que parecia explodir de vontade, amor e paixão.

Byakuya apenas fechou os azuis-acinzentados e entreabriu os lábios deixando-se beijar. Suas mãos que podiam ser usadas para matar agora percorriam os fios ruivos com delicadeza impensada para alguém com sua postura sempre tão distante. Puxou-o para mais perto, abraçando-o e sentindo os músculos perfeitos. Subiu um tanto as mãos e soltou os cabelos de Renji sem pensar duas vezes e enroscou a língua na dele.

Nunca antes Kuchiki beijara um homem. Nem nunca antes se sentira tão perdido. Sua respiração alterou-se rapidamente, sua pele ferveu com a de Renji e sem mais dúvidas, afastou-se dele, os olhos brilhando, a voz muito baixa. – "Não me peça perdão, apenas faça o que tem vontade. Estimo que sua vontade é igual à minha..."

Abarai estava arfante, perdido, apaixonado. Devia ser uma ilusão, algum truque de algum Hollow sádico. Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ver o quimono de seda de seu capitão escorregar pelo corpo perfeito dele até o chão e notar que ele não usava absolutamente nada por baixo o fez desistir de raciocinar. – "Taichou..."

- "Meu nome é Byakuya... Pelo menos enquanto estivermos aqui, não me trate como um superior, prefiro que sejamos apenas duas almas que se encontraram."

O ruivo arregalou os olhos. Havia doçura no olhar dele! E nas palavras! Aquele homem era especial! Havia tanto por trás dos olhos azulados! Sabia que ele tinha um coração! Ele havia amado antes e perdido a esposa... Será que...

- "Byakuya..." Murmurou o nome do outro com quente ardor e soltou toda sua roupa, ficando apenas com o fundoshi. Seus cabelos agora soltos serpenteavam por suas tatuagens, tal qual sua Zabimaru serpenteava pelos céus. – "Eu o amo tanto, Byakuya... Não sei quando, nem por que, só sei que o amo..." Fechou os olhos, vencido pelo que sentia e quando lábios gulosos colaram-se novamente aos seus, desistiu totalmente de pensar.

* * *

Continua... Ah, se continua... rsrsrsrsrs Alguém aí quer a continuação? A idéia era apenas um capítulo com cada casal, mas sabem como é, bateu uma inspiração insana hoje... Abraços e muito obrigada a todos que leram e me receberam tão bem neste meu primeiro trabalho no fandom de Bleach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Duelos de Vontades**

Fanfiction de ShiryuForever94

Anime: Bleach

Gênero: YAOI (Relacionamento homoafetivo entre homens)

Betagem: Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Se não é sua praia, por favor não leia, não me mande ameaças, não me xingue, cada um na sua. Seja produtivo e arranje outra coisa para ler que tem um montão de histórias por aqui.

DISCLAIMER: Bleach não me pertence. Uma pena, mas enfim... Todos os direitos são de Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump, vai saber. Minha intenção é apenas divertir os leitores e dar vazão aos meus sonhos nem um pouco inocentes com esse bando de homens lindos. Aliás, ultimamente ando com gosto por espadas...

LOCALIZAÇÃO TEMPORAL: Esta história se passa em uma época fora da cronologia do mangá, então nem tentem achar com certeza o tempo. Sou meio novata em Bleach, só comecei a assistir por conta da Youko Estressada, a quem dedico esta primeira fanfiction povoada de Shinigamis. Antes que me perguntem, eu venho do fandom de Saint Seiya, por isso meu nick pode soar estranho neste fandom, mas como eu me recuso ter mais de uma conta, vamos deixar isso para lá, certo? Boa leitura.

**Parte III**

(Peguei gosto por escrever com Bleach, pelo que estou vendo...)

**Kuchiki Byakuya e Abarai Renji - Paixão**

Cenas do capítulo anterior

- "Byakuya..." Murmurou o nome do outro com quente ardor e soltou toda sua roupa, ficando apenas com o fundoshi. Seus cabelos agora soltos serpenteavam por suas tatuagens, tal qual sua Zabimaru serpenteava pelos céus. – "Eu o amo tanto, Byakuya... Não sei quando, nem por que, só sei que o amo..." Fechou os olhos, vencido pelo que sentia e quando lábios gulosos colaram-se novamente aos seus, desistiu totalmente de pensar.

Fim das cenas do capítulo anterior:

Renji não notou quando o seu capitão o deitou no futon macio, só percebendo o peso sobre si depois de alguns instantes. Estava nervoso, feliz e apavorado, sentindo aquele homem que tanto desejara beijando-o intensamente.

Queria perguntar tanta coisa e ao mesmo tempo tinha certeza que palavras não eram algo importante no momento.

Byakuya sentia o coração em disparada, e sabia que seu corpo inteiro estava mais sensível que de costume. Parecia que a cor de fogo dos cabelos de Renji fazia com que chamas invisíveis queimassem o nobre corpo do Kuchiki.

O capitão separou o beijo arfando e passou dois dedos suaves na testa cheia de fios avermelhados em confusão. – "Você disse que me ama? Desde quando sente algo por mim? Eu nunca notei."

- "Isso importa?" Renji fechou os olhos por instantes, apreciando a pulsação do corpo agora quente sobre o seu.

- "Talvez sim. Sempre pensei que era Rukia quem você amava."

- "Eu também achei o mesmo, taichou." Atreveu-se a rir de leve, passando a mão pelas costas esguias, mas muito firmes daquele homem. Ele era forte. O traje de shinigami escondia os músculos flexíveis e tremendamente bem torneados. – "Seu corpo..." Renji sentiu uma pontada de desejo direto em seu membro quando pensou no corpo nu sobre o seu e corou instantaneamente.

- "Deixemos Rukia para outra hora. A julgar pelos tremores que sinto vindo de você, sua situação é quase igual à minha, ou seja..." Kuchiki imaginou que Renji tivesse alguma experiência com homens, uma vez que os esquadrões de Shinigami eram majoritariamente formados por homens e, além disso, não tinha pudores quanto ao que o outro já fizera. – "Quer mesmo continuar?" Era para ser uma pergunta basicamente retórica.

- "Preciso responder?" Abarai arfava no rosto de seu capitão, sua ereção era tão evidente contra as pernas dele que já estava deixando-o sem graça. Deslizou mais as mãos até acariciar uma nádega firme e gemeu.

- "Sabe que jamais me deitei com um homem?" Byakuya falou calmamente como se estivesse comentando a pintura do teto.

Abarai arregalou tanto os olhos que ficou com cara de peixe espantado. – "Tai... Taichou, eu nunca... Eu..." Sua respiração falhou um tanto e ficou arquejando, olhando o outro, admirado.

- "Você nunca o que, Renji?"

- "Nunca pensei... É um homem tão bonito, pensei que tivesse várias pessoas interessadas, ou ao menos que não tivesse ficado sozinho, talvez uma shinigami, ou um shinigami, não me importa..."

- "Ora, Renji, fui homem de uma esposa só. Desde então tenho dado prioridade ao meu trabalho, a nada mais. Não deixei de ser homem, apenas não quis mais, somente isso. Até você chamar minha atenção." Um minúsculo sorriso e Byakuya mexeu-se em cima do outro, roçando sua ereção nas coxas de Renji. – "A culpa é sua, Renji."

Abarai sentiu seu coração encher-se de amor. Era louco por ele e enxergava agora algo mais nos olhos azulados. Enxergava desejo. Despertar algo em seu capitão era tudo que quisera e sentir o membro hirto dele roçando sua carne era uma sensação incrível. – "Réu confesso, por favor, qual a sentença?"

- "Prazer..." Byakuya avançou na boca entreaberta de Renji e moveu o corpo, colocando-se no meio das pernas do ruivo. Não precisava ter experiência alguma com homens para saber o que fazer. Fora casado tempo suficiente para ter algum talento em sexo. Além disso, não era de ter restrições quanto a posições sexuais e, a julgar pelo que sabia de sexo homossexual, não seria mais complicado que manter uma relação não usual com uma mulher.

O capitão dedilhou as coxas de Renji sem partir o beijo íntimo e molhado que trocavam e foi afastando as pernas dele. Criou algum espaço entre os corpos e um tanto devagar demais, foi retirando o fundoshi do outro, suspirando ao pensar que era mais fácil se fosse apenas roupa de baixo normal...

Renji gemeu um tanto mais e corou ao ver-se nu sob o olhar perscrutador do capitão, que tocou o membro alheio com firmeza, começando a manipular aquela carne pulsante. Ah, sabia tocar um homem, afinal tocava-se com alguma frequência. Ouviu os gemidos entre os beijos e apertou mais um pouco os dedos, fazendo Renji partir o toque das bocas para jogar a cabeça para trás. – "Gosta? É assim que eu gosto... Então achei que se aplicava a você também. Já fez sexo com um homem, Renji?" Agora estava curioso e desceu a cabeça para lamber os mamilos dele, sugando e gostando da sensação de domínio.

- "J-já..." Foi o que Abarai respondeu entre desesperado e encantado.

- "Entendo." Byakuya chupou o mamilo direito do outro com sofreguidão, vendo-o avermelhar e ficar sensível e ergueu o corpo para observar o corpo musculoso se contorcendo em desejo. – "Tem algo a me ensinar?" Olhou com seu ar quase frio para o outro enquanto seus dedos tocavam a glande macia e sensível.

- "Acho que não precisa aprender nada, taichou." O ruivo tatuado arfava com os toques e finalmente olhou o corpo alvo sobre o seu com mais curiosidade. Parou no membro ereto e pulsante colocado em sua coxa e gemeu. Ele era... Perfeito.

- "Creio que empatamos em tamanho. Nada como espadas similares." Byakuya falou num tom neutro.

Abarai arregalou os olhos. Seu capitão estava fazendo uma piada? Não era possível. Ia responder quando uma cascata negra baixou sobre seu ventre e sentiu uma língua quente e meio hesitante lamber seu membro. Gemeu desesperado. O toque era leve, mas estava muito excitado. – "N-não..."

- "Não?" Byakuya levantou o rosto imediatamente. Será que fizera algo errado?

- "Eu não vou aguentar, se fizer assim, capitão... Não posso..." Estava enlouquecido. Se fosse lambido e chupado por aquele homem, iria atingir o clímax numa velocidade desconcertante.

- "Você é um tenente, então sabe que me deve obediência e que sou responsável por seu bem estar." O rosto impenetrável de Byakuya não demonstrava o quanto ele estava se divertindo. Já não era alguém que deixasse de se importar com os outros, apenas não demonstrava e fazia questão de ser respeitado e temido. Só que a pessoa que estava ali com ele era Renji. Seu oficial mais próximo. Não era somente isso.

- "E-eu..."

- "Silêncio." A voz firme e autoritária de Byakuya. Não disse mais nada, apenas olhou de maneira segura para Renji, que suspirou. O taichou teve uma idéia e saiu de cima de seu agora amante e deitou-se ao lado dele, com tanta leveza que Renji levou um tempo para entender.

- "O que está fazendo, capitão?"

- "Faça do jeito que quiser, eu estou bem disposto a descobrir quais são os seus talentos, se é que você tem algum."

Renji pensou que seu peito ia explodir. Não ia conseguir se aguentar de jeito nenhum. Era um show muito íntimo e delicioso ver Byakuya com os fios negros espalhados no futon, o ar controlado e distante e a pele alva que destacava o quanto ele era bonito.

Não queria mais conversa nenhuma o ruivo. Um pouco temeroso, aproximou-se e experimentou um beijo leve nos lábios de quem amava tanto. Ficou feliz quando as mãos do capitão abraçaram-no com firme determinação e logo outro beijo foi trocado, mais e mais abrasador.

Separaram as bocas achando que aquilo já estava demorando demais. Renji não pensava em nada a não ser em se deixar tomar pelo poderoso Kuchiki. Desceu a língua em linhas molhadas pelo peito rijo e pelo abdômen perfeito e sem mais nada que o impedisse, engoliu a ereção daquele homem com uma fome desesperada.

Um gemido e um respirar forte foi o máximo de reação a que se permitiu o nobre. Não ia se deixar dominar, muito menos perder seu ar distante embora estivesse enlouquecendo com a língua morna dando voltas em sua glande e com a sucção num ritmo delicioso. Ficou tão duro que pensou que ia explodir.

- "Renji."

O nome do tenente soou um tanto musicalmente e ambos se encararam com a certeza de que estava mais que na hora.

- "Eu te amo, taichou, não tenho mais vergonha alguma de dizer isso abertamente." Avançou na boca de Byakuya enquanto procurava a melhor posição e logo sentiu o membro dele roçando suas nádegas. Aspirou ar com força e foi descendo sobre o membro pulsante, tentando relaxar o máximo possível.

Byakuya ficou um tanto tenso. Não havia preparado o outro! Ele era maluco ou o que? Sabia suficientemente sobre sexo daquela maneira para saber que seria doloroso. O problema é que seu membro estava adorando ser pouco a pouco apertado dentro de um calor abrasador. Ainda bem que o ruivo o havia lambido um tanto a mais, assim estava até que bem molhado. Mesmo assim...

- "Ahh..." Foi o que saiu da boca de Renji, que nem se importou se doía um tanto, era um Shinigami, estava acostumado a cortar e ser cortado e não ia ser aquilo que ia doer. Praticamente sentou-se nos quadris do outro e suspirou profundamente, de olhos fechados, tonto de paixão, apesar da dor que aparecia um tanto.

O ar de distância de Byakuya permaneceria. Ele fora treinado assim e não poderia mudar. O estudado ar de desdém da alta nobreza... Só que, por dentro, ele sentia, muito, demais, o quanto era bom estar ali com Renji. O quanto não deveria ter esperado para se deixar levar por aquela paixão.

E lá era homem de paixões?

Kuchiki descobriu que sim.

Que por baixo de seu verniz, de seu estudo, treino, deveres, havia uma paixão avassaladora pela vida, pela luz, pelo que podia sentir estando com alguém como Abarai.

Byakuya segurou firme na cintura do outro e puxou-o um pouco. Renji não ia desperdiçar a oportunidade e baixou sobre a boca do outro, beijando-o e começando a mover os quadris, devagar, profundo, delicioso.

Gemidos incontáveis se espalharam no quarto. Eram dois homens poderosos, mas que se fundiam um no outro como se não houvesse mais coisa alguma importante na vida.

O calor que Renji sentia parecia exalar de seu corpo para o de Byakuya que viu-se erguendo como podia o quadril para enfiar-se mais, mais fundo, mais apertado, naquela delícia de sensação que há muito se negava.

Renji começou a gemer alto, cada vez mais alto, sentindo as estocadas intensas, a mão firme do outro que agora manipulava sua virilidade num ritmo desesperador. Não ia aguentar muito, nem pensar... Principalmente porque era massageado por dentro, no local certo, no ritmo certo, por aquele membro rijo e gostoso.

- "Byakuya..." Gemeu mais enquanto estremecia, não suportando mais nada e se acabando nas mãos e corpo dele, intensamente corado, quase desfalecido. Viu o rosto imutável de seu capitão e ficou sem graça. Ele não havia atingido o clímax, ainda.

- "Relaxe um pouco." Byakuya afastou-se dele, ainda rijo como uma pedra e o deitou novamente no futou, virou-o de barriga para baixo e ergueu-lhe o quadril, não sem ouvir arfares de algum protesto. – "Não vai demorar. Você me deixou louco, Renji."

Byakuya nem esperou resposta e enfiou-se nele de novo, profundamente, ouvindo-o gemer algo ininteligível. Agora seria do seu jeito, no seu ritmo. Já saciara seu parceiro, era um cavalheiro afinal das contas, e podia dar vazão ao seu intenso desejo por alívio. Renji submeteu-se, calmamente, estava zonzo ainda do prazer que experimentara.

O taichou penetrou aquela carne à sua disposição como uma espada muito afiada corta tenra carne. Segurou as ancas firmemente e moveu-se, gemendo um tanto a mais que pretendia e não demorou muito, realmente. Estava além de satisfeito quando parou de sentir estertores e notou que respirava em fôlegos curtos. Deitou-se ao lado do outro e num movimento mais instintivo que racional, puxou-o para abraçá-lo e acarinhar os fios ruivos desalinhados.

Renji arregalou os olhos. Nunca imaginara estar nos braços dele daquele jeito. Suspirou e abraçou o torso forte.- "Eu te amo."

- "Então seja apenas meu."

- "É um convite?"

- "Sim ou não?"

- "Claro que sim, será uma honra."

- "Prefiro que seja mais um prazer que uma honra. Durma um pouco."

- "Não quero desperdiçar nem um segundo ao seu lado."

- "Não vai desperdiçar. Apenas tomar um fôlego, não acabamos ainda." Um olhar cheio de intenções foi dirigido ao ruivo.

- "Taichou!" Renji estava boquiaberto. Nunca esperara tal paixão, nunca...

- "Durma." Byakuya fechou os olhos, satisfeito. Talvez pudesse haver algo bem interessante em se viver por séculos.

* * *

Nota: Eu sei, sou uma tratante demorada... Problemas mis de saúde, me desculpem. No entanto, até que gostei do resultado. Vamos ver qual será meu próximo casal... rsrsrsrsrs Tenho idéias aqui, ora se tenho... Muito obrigada por cada review, elas me fizeram desenroscar este capítulo. Espero que apreciem. Abraços.


End file.
